The Neverending Pit
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Damus pulls Tyina and Ecstacio into the Neverending Pit, the young girl learns just how protective the white Lauhinian is of little ones. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another awesome story by guestsurprise, who owns Lauhin, Tyina, Ecstacio, Damus, Jest, Amio, Vivo, and Jocu. :) **

**Mythology belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel and gave guestsurprise full permission to use her.**

* * *

**The Neverending Pit**

Lauhin and the others were fighting against the Nitians! Naturally, due to Lauhin being in the fight, the Nitians and the Nitian king were losing quickly!

"He's going to destroy us all!" A Nitian screamed.

"Run!" Some of them panicked.

Even though Damus was definitely panicking due to Lauhin's power, he had one more trick up his sleeve.

"It's impossible for us to win with him here, but go for his weak spot!" Damus called out. Rachel and the others were trying to steer clear of the battle; she and Tyina had been visiting the realm for a bit until they were all ambushed by the Nitians.

"We have to get you two to safety," Jocu said, now trying to lead them to the other side of the forest. As he was leading him, their movement caught Damus' attention. His red and yellow eyes sparked with evil and he let black energy balls form in his hands.

"NOW!" Damus shouted, now shoving his hands into the ground and chanting some evil words. Lauhin's eyes widened as he recognized those words.

"Lauhin! He's opening the Neverending pit!" Ecstacio shouted, now throwing a Nitian into a tree.

"Grab onto something!" Lauhin said, now making sure everyone was stable. Because at that moment, the ground began to open and Rachel and Tyina were grabbed by the other brothers!

"Hang on!" Jocu said, now holding Tyina!

"I've got you, Rachel," Jest said, now holding the blonde woman to his chest.

But as the ground continued to shake, it began to suck everything under the ground at a very rapid pace! Jocu and Jest looked in shock as the trees they were holding onto were being pulled down into the pit!

"Take Tyina!" Jocu ordered, trying to keep her away from the trouble! But in the ruckus, they heard a dark laugh! They all turned in shock to see a large whip-like lasso grab Tyina's foot!

"GAAAAAH!" She screamed. Lauhin turned immediately and saw her being drug to the Nitian King but Jocu kept his grip and roared at Damus to keep him at bay!

"RELEASE HER!" Lauhin thundered, now running at him but also making sure the others were safe.

Damus was laughing in triumph, but his red and yellow eyes opened in shock as he was being drug into the pit himself! That was not in the plan!

"NO!" He panicked in shock, trying to keep a hold of the tree he had!

"LET GO OF ME!" Tyina said, now trying to get free of the lasso! Jocu was trying hard to tear it, but it was made of tears and hurting his hands. Tyina could see him wince as he tried to pull it.

"No! Jocu, stop! It's hurting you!" She begged.

"I won't let him get you! I have to try until my father can get over here!" Jocu said, still trying to pull her free. But Tyina saw golden blood appearing in his hands, signifying that Jocu was getting hurt. Now feeling sad, she pulled herself free of Jocu and grabbed the edge of the rock. "TYINA, NO!"

"I'll be fine," she said, but then she screamed as Damus began to fall down into the pit and the whip made her fall down with him too! "HELP!"

"NO!" Jocu said, now trying to reach for her, but he was shoved back by Lauhin and Ecstacio!

"Stay back!" Ecstacio said sternly, now reaching and grabbing Tyina's arm!

"Ecstacio, hand her to me!" Lauhin commanded, but he turned and saw Rachel and the others trying to keep from falling in too!

"Lauhin, you must protect them! Those trees aren't stable! I've got her," Ecstacio said.

"Ecstacio, be careful!" Lauhin said, now turning and grabbing Rachel and shoving his sons to stay away from the pit.

"Ecstacio! He's weighing me down!" Tyina said, but she felt the white being pull her into his arms. The whip was hurting him as well, but he didn't flinch. They were currently hanging onto the rock part of the pit and Damus and a few of his Nitians were trying to climb up the side of the pit, but he kept yanking on the whip that was tangled on Tyina's leg! "He's trying to pull me in!"

"Relax," Ecstacio said calmly.

"HA! Now I have you just where I want you!" Damus snarled, now shooting an energy ball in Ecstacio's back. But Ecstacio angrily threw one back and deflected the others that Damus threw.

"You fool! If you keep doing this you will cause ALL of us to fall!" Ecstacio growled.

"I won't fall! But you will!" Damus said, now yanking hard on Tyina's leg and trying to drag her near him! But Ecstacio's grip was too strong!

"Nice try, monster…but I have her," Ecstacio smirked now breaking the whip and making Damus growl in anger. But both of their eyes widened as the rock wall began to cave in and all of them went tumbling into the pit below!

"NO!" Jocu shouted! "UNCLE ECSTACIO! TYINA!"

"ECSTACIO!" Lauhin roared in agony! "TYINA!"

"NO!" Rachel screamed, tears streaming down her face. All they could see was all of them falling deeper and deeper into the pit!

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Ecstacio chanted some magic words and closed his eyes! His white wings immediately manifested and he held Tyina closer.

"Hang on!" He said, now seeing them hurriedly reaching the bottom. Despite manifesting his dragon wings, Damus and the other three Nitian servants slammed hard on the pit ground and Ecstacio slowly landed with Tyina in his arms. As he let her go, she fell to her knees in a panic. They were in a dark cage-like cave and it looked like it would be almost impossible to escape! It was very cold and dank and she was feeling nauseous and exhausted. But as she turned, she saw Ecstacio leaning against the wall. He had numerous wounds that were oozing golden blood, but he was still appearing strong.

"E-Ecstacio…where are we?" She asked, now freaked out.

"We are in the neverending pit. This place is not exactly bottomless, but it is very difficult to escape," Ecstacio said, now looking up at the top where they fell.

"How do we get out?" She asked.

"I will devise a way, just give me a few minutes to regain my strength," he said, but growling as Damus weakly crawled near them with his three Nitians.

"You all are trapped here just like us; you all will spend all eternity here," Damus snarled. "It is all your fault we are trapped here!"

"You confused, matted ball of fur…you are the reason! You tried to grab her and I did not let you," Ecstacio said, now letting his wings spread out in a threatening manner when they got too close to Tyina. That made the king hiss and back away, as well as his other Nitians.

"You cannot protect this child forever…her nightmares will give me more energy and its four of us against one of you," Damus smirked evilly.

"Do not try me, Damus…I may be injured, but I am also angry…," Ecstacio said, his eyes now glowing a deep red. That made the servants run back and hide behind Damus and the Nitian king backed up a bit.

"Ecstacio…you will eventually give in to your injuries. And when you do, the girl is mine," Lauhin said, now sitting down in the shadows and letting his eyes glow in the dark. Tyina was trying her best to remain calm, but she knew her slight tears of fear were stinging Ecstacio so she sat in a nearby corner by herself.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Lauhin roared in anger, knowing that his brother and his young girl were in danger below in the pit. He raised his hands and his eyes glowed red! Everyone stepped back, knowing that when the king was angry it was a sight to behold!

"I will bring them back…," Lauhin said, now letting his hands form powerful energy balls as he began to make the pit open again! When the neverending pit closed, it was told to be impossible to open!

"No other king has ever been able to open the pit," Amio said in awe, now seeing Lauhin slowly forcing it open!

"I am not like other kings my son," Lauhin growled out, now roaring and making the pit open more. "Jocu, move Rachel to safety!"

"Please…I want to stay! I want to help," she said, now worried at seeing Lauhin work so hard to pry the tunnel open!

"You may only see from a distance," Lauhin ordered. Rachel shakily nodded, seeing him in a powerful and intimidating state.

"Come, you will be safe over here," Vivo said, now taking her to safety. Rachel only looked back in concern as the brothers took her away; she was very afraid this time.

"Ecstacio…when you hear me…send out a power flare!" Lauhin said telepathically, now working even harder to open the pit!

* * *

_Deep in the pit…_

Tyina sneezed a bit, now feeling cold. Ecstacio was currently leaning against the wall with his knees propped up as he stared into the distance. His red eyes were burning holes in Damus as Damus stared back, trying to hide that he was unnerved by Ecstacio's gaze. Tyina then noticed that her jacket had fallen off; she was beginning to feel more exhausted and tired but she needed warmth. As she glanced over her shoulder, she saw her jacket laying on the floor.

"There it is," she said, trying to crawl over to it. But as she crawled near it, she gasped. Damus slowly crawled forward too! And when she stopped, he stopped. He then stuck his bum up more and got in a downward dog position as he waved his tail in the air.

"Come now, little one…come and get your jacket," he crooned, making the other Nitians chuckle evilly. Tyina gave him an angry scowl, but he only smirked as he saw her come forward. He then quickened his pace too. As she dove for her jacket, Damus moved as fast as a snake and grabbed her leg. But the moment he did, he let out a shout as Ecstacio rose to his feet and snarled. His white wings then opened in a threatening manner and that made Damus immediately let go and move back.

"I warned you…one move on the human child and you will not make it out of here in one piece," Ecstacio hissed, now seeing Tyina scramble back with her jacket in her hands.

Damus, now agitated that Ecstacio's strength was keeping him at bay, stood up and let out a menacing growl!

"GUARDS! KILL HIM!" Damus ordered, now pointing a black claw at him. Tyina's eyes opened wide as the three Nitians began to advance. She then squeaked as she felt Ecstacio lift her from her feet and place her behind him.

"Stay here," Ecstacio ordered. As the Nitians ran at him, Ecstacio let out an animalistic roar and it kept them at back.

"GET HIM, YOU FOOLS!" Damus shouted. But as the Nitians advanced again, Ecstacio took them all on and fought them! Damus smirked happily, hoping that they would finally defeat Ecstacio especially since he was weak. But Damus' smile quickly faded as Ecstacio knocked out each Nitian and then turned to him. Damus saw fresh wounds on Ecstacio but the white Prince still stood in front of Tyina.

"You can't still be standing!" Damus shouted angrily, now charging at him.

"Tyina, move!" Ecstacio commanded, now engaging Damus in battle! The two titans began to tear and cut into each other and Tyina couldn't bear it. She ran in and the moment Damus shoved Ecstacio to the ground, Tyina ran in front of him!

"GO AWAY!" She yelled, now tears pouring.

"And who's gonna...OW!" Damus shouted, now seeing her throw a punch that burst his lip as he was bent down in her face. Her metal arm did do wonders! "You little wench!"

But as he went to grab her, Ecstacio hit him hard with his tail and sent the Nitian King flying into the wall. After a second, Ecstacio stood up and pulled Tyina to him. He was still standing strong and then finally heard Lauhin's call.

"ECSTACIO! ARE YOU THERE?!" The king called.

"We are here…," Ecstacio responded.

After a few seconds, a burst of power was seen trying to break through and Ecstacio looked to the top and sent a blast of his own! The combined power burst through and created and opening; Ecstacio quickly picked up Tyina and flew to the top.

Lauhin was in mid-flight and saw the two of them; he quickly grabbed them and helped them to the top of the pit and he turned and closed it up! But as he did, he saw Damus quickly trying to climb out. He was also leaving his own Nitian men behind!

"WAIT! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE!" Damus shouted, trying to climb to the top. But Lauhin only watched as the pit closed on its own, trapping Damus once more.

"Is that the end of him forever?!" Tyina asked hopefully.

"No…he will return, but it will take time," Lauhin soothed, now turning and seeing Ecstacio bleeding but looking stoic as usual. "Brother…you protected this young one."

"It was my duty," Ecstacio responded calmly.

But Tyina ran to him and hugged him tightly around his waist. "You saved my life. I love you."

"Young one…," he said, now trying to get back but she didn't let go.

"I won't let you go! You're a hero Ecstacio whether you accept it or not. You protected me and risked your own safety just to keep my alive. I love you," she whispered lowly, now making Ecstacio pause and then he placed a hand on her back. At that moment, Lauhin approached him and gently nuzzled the side of his brother's face.

"Come. Come and recuperate with us; whether you want to admit it or not…you are a hero, Ecstacio, as she said," Lauhin said. "Now come brother, do not resist us."

"As you wish, Lauhin," Ecstacio said, now letting out a small sigh.

Tyina looked up and saw the great beast look down at her and he ran a hand through her hair. "And you are welcome, young one."

And with that, Tyina's widened in surprise and happiness. That was the first time she saw a small smile appear on Ecstacio's face. He was indeed a being of many wonders.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it! **

**To guestsurprise: Great story, Amiga!:) Also, a user named Tt 45 was hoping you could do a request for them. They were hoping you would do a Dyrin story but adding Lyra the Savage She-Hulk, the Daughter of the Hulk this time with her bonding with Dyrin and the Hulks. What do you think? :) **

**To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
